Love and Crime
by mewmewmemint
Summary: Tenten has just witnessed the murder of her best friend and was seen by the killer. Since she's a witness to this crime she is now in danger. She meet a FBI agent named Neji who she give trouble to while trying to take matters into her own hands. Bad Sum
1. Prologue

Love and Crime

I don't own the show/manga Naruto or any of it's character.

So please enjoy.

* * *

Prologue

Steps could be heard in the World Wide Newspaper's building's garage. The step's of Yume's high heeled shoe had echoed all around as she came closer to her car. Yume had just got finished with work as one of the W.W.N.'s (World Wide Newspaper) publishers. She was heading to her car to wait for her close friend Tenten who also worked there as the secretary to the head of the political matters section of the paper. It had been a long day especially with all the employees gossiping around like teenage girls about the serial killer that was going around killing girls around 22 years with copper color hair. There had been 7 victim already in a 2 week period. Much of the gossip was based around Yume too because she had also has the same copper color hair as the serial killer victim and she was only 21 years old. Which lead many of the employees to give her a warning to be careful and to be with someone at all times. All the warning people kept on giving her was starting to get annoying. The only thing that had kept her from snapping was Tenten who unlike the other had believed that there no way in hell that she would become the killer's next victim and Yume had agreed with her fully.

Yume had looked at her watch see it had just turned to 10:42pm. Yume waited patiently leaning on her car for Tenten to arrive when a voice spoke to her from her left.

"Excuse me miss but if I'm right isn't you hair color copper?" spoke a man wearing black pant and a black long sleeve turtle neck sweater.

"Um... yeah. Why may I ask why you want to know?" replied Yume suspiciously eying him with a weird look.

"Well because you really shouldn't be out here alone with that serial killer around. I wouldn't want a pretty young lady like you to become another innocent victim." he said in his smooth silky voice.

_Ugh, _thought Yume, _another man taking advantage of the damsel in distress situation with the serial killer and is hitting on me. _Yume had shifted her self off of the car and checked her watch again to find 3 minutes had gone by and it was now 10:45.

"Look," she said, " it's late. So I gotta go. I highly doubt I'm the next victim so bye." Yume then started to turn around when the mysterious man had put his hand on her shoulder and kept her facing him.

"You shouldn't have so much confidence in that thought. Cause just to let you know, you are the next victim." he had stated brutally and took a jagged knife out and lounged it in to Yume's gut twice and then paused to catch her expression.

Yume had a trickle of blood slowly drip out of her mouth. In her face horror had been carved into it mixed along with deep surprise. Yume then fall to her knees and the killer had knelt down in front of her on one knee and smiled. The smile was then formed words that Yume couldn't read much less understand. Then the man raised his hand again with the knife and very slowly and painfully put three more jabs into her chest with the last jab hitting directly at her heart.

The killer then got up and admired his work as it had fallen completely to the floor. Staring at her motionlessly the killer then turned around and walked to his car. He had then began to get in when he saw a terrified face of another girl from near the entrance of the garage.

She had chocolate brown hair put up into two buns on top of her head like a panda and also to go with her brown hair she had matching brown eye. Her eyes at the moment were filled with fear and tears(A/N: the rhyme was not intended).

Quickly getting into his car the killer hurriedly drove away from the garage without keeping his eyes off of the frozen girl until he had turned the corner out of the building.

The girl had stood there for what seemed like years to her until she finally slowly walk to the Yume that she had known and loved as a sister. She stared at her friend with disbelief in her eyes. Her head was racing with thoughts and scenes of Yume's life end. The girl, who was known as Tenten to everyone, could only think how one moment she had finished packing up from work and headed to the door of the garage to meet Yume, only to get past the door and to see and hear every thing from when Yume said her last sentence she had spoken to the dark blue eyes of the killer boring holes into her as he left.

Finally comprehending all the actions that had taken place Tenten fell to her knee's in a pool of blood from Yume and sat there face in hands crying a fountain of tears for her dear and now decreased friend.

* * *

well that's the beginning of this story and i know it's short but this is just the prologue. i thought it was pretty good compared to beauty and the ice cube which I'm sorry i haven't updated it yet writer's block i guess. well any ways if you liked it please review and i also want flame i like to know where i could do better it helps as long as it's not just say how bad it is with out giving me reasons why. I'll try to up date as soon as i can. bye -mewmewmemint


	2. Chapter 1

Love and Crime

I don't own the show/manga Naruto or any of it's character.

So please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1

After inspecting the body special F.B.I. Agent Neji Hyuuga turned back to the girl called Tenten who had witnessed the killing of the 8th victim, Yume Naegino. Inspecting Tenten he decided it wasn't possible to gather information out of her yet.

"Neji the victim has 5 stab wound 2 in the gut and 3 in the chest area. The cause of death was one to the chest that had hit directly at her heart." had reported the pathologist(A/N: the person who does autopsies).

"Thank you, Sakura. Anything else in particular about the body?" Neji had asked turning his face towards the pathologist named Sakura with her pink hair and emerald eyes.

"Well there was no sign of any recent injuries suggesting that she didn't put up a fight possible meaning she did see it coming or knew her killer." replied Sakura. Sakura then spotted Tenten standing off by the wall with a baby blue blanket wrapped around her.

"Poor girl. To have to witness this. She's as pale as paper. What are we going to do with her after we hear what she saw?" asked Sakura still stare sympathetically at Tenten who was staring at the white plastic blanket covering Yume.

"She'll probably be sent to witness protection." he replied sending a quick glance a Tenten then looked back at Sakura, "Try not to get too involved." His statement had made Sakura look at his with the look of disbelief that also said 'can't-you-be-more-sensitive-about-this' and then started to walk to Tenten.

"Hello I'm Sakura Haruno. You must be Tenten I'm I correct?" asked Sakura with a warm smile.

Looking away from Yume's body for the first time after the police had arrived Tenten looked at Sakura with a lost look in her eye she nodded as yes with her head and then spoke with a horse voice, "I'm Tenten."

"How are you feeling? Would you like a drink or something to eat?"

"I'll be fine." Tenten said turning her head back to see Yume in a stretcher and being brought in to the ambulance.

"Here let go sit down" Sakura said putting an arm around Tenten's shoulders who was hesitant before letting her lead her to Sakura's car. Tenten sat side ways in the passenger's seat with her legs hanging out. Sakura then took a seat on the ground beside Tenten. Thinking that she should probably do her job so Neji wouldn't get upset with her. Sakura then asked, "Could you tell me what exactly you saw happened to the victim?"

"Yume." stated Tenten.

"Excuse me, what?" asked Sakura confusedly.

"Her name was Yume." once again stated Tenten, "As for what I saw I really don't remember it all happened so fast and in a blur. All I can clearly remember was his dark blue eyes stare directly at me."

"Who's blue eye's?"asked Sakura even more confused.

"The serial killer's." she had replied simply.

"He saw you." asked..no more like stated a new voice of a male.

Tenten looked up to see a tall man. The man had long dark brown hair that was tied in to a low ponytail which was some thing Tenten didn't see to often on males. Though what really caught her eyes was his eyes. The were a pool of a faint lavender color. Tenten had started to stare into his eye when she had finally comprehended what he had just said.

"Neji what are we going to do he saw our witness?" Sakura had asked the tall guy called Neji.

"The same thing we would do like before. We get the information out of her and then hand her over to witness protection. Except this time we have Hinata get the details of the killer's face from her and sketch the face and we'll be a couple of steps closer to catching our killer. Then when we catch him we'll get her to testify in court then she'll be free to live life normally again."

"No way I'm going into witness protection." shouted Tenten standing up, "My best and closest friend just got murdered in front of me and you expect me just to go into witness protection and just sit there, when _HE'S_ out there plotting to get his next victim!?"

"Yes I am expecting you to go into witness protection and just sit there." Neji had replied calmly yet coldly.

"Well think again. I'm not going"Tenten said stubbornly, dropping the blanket and jabbed her finger into Neji's chest.

"We'll see about that. Just to let you know there has been none of our witnesses that hasn't gone into the Witness protection program before so I highly doubt you'll be able to wiggle out of this." he stated and then turned around and said, "Sakura I'll let you handle her until we get back in to the office. I'd say we'll be leaving in about another 30 minute." then walked off to inspect a piece of evidence.

"What a jerk he is." Said Tenten, who stubbornly crossed her arms around her chest than sat back down.

Looking at Tenten and seeing her in a better mood then before (a mopey, sad mood) Sakura giggled then smiled at her.

"What?" asked Tenten turning to Sakura when she giggled.

"Nothing really." she stated then turned to watch her co-workers work when she then heard a grumble from beside her.

"That offer for the food and drinks still up you know." said Sakura indicating to Tenten's grumbling stomach.

"You know what, some food does sound good right now." Tenten replied a little embarrassed at her stomach grumbling.

"Okay, I'll go get us something to eat so I'll be back in a couple of minute so don't be afraid to get comfortable." laughed Sakura heading toward the hallway to the inside of the W.W.N. Building.

Tenten started to look around watching people going back and forth looking at every unusual speck. She then eyed Neji. She studied his face to see that he wasn't just being cold to her but he was like that all the time and to everyone. Neji suspecting her gaze on him, turned to look at her. As if being as guilty as a kid stealing a lick of frosting from a cake, Tenten looked away into a random direction. When she felt his gaze had left her, she started to focus what she was now looking at. She saw all her co-workers there behind he yellow crime scene tap. As always most of the were gossiping, though 4 or 5 of them were cry either into their own hands or into someone else's shoulder who was comforting them back but some of them, the heartless ones, were complaining about having to go home or to other places and needing to get to there cars which had made Tenten clutch her fists on her pant legs in anger. Then she could see a pink head trying to push her way through to the front. When the pink head had gotten to the front Tenten then realized it was Sakura.

Making her way under the yellow tape to Tenten, Sakura held onto the food and drinks tightly, which she had gotten from the employee lounge, so she wouldn't drop anything.

"I'm not that hungry you didn't have to grab so much food."pointed out Tenten to Sakura's arms full of packaged food.

"I know that I just didn't know what you liked so I grabbed a bunch of stuff. Beside we can give the extra to Neji and the others." Sakura said in her defense.

"Others?"

"Yeah. Okay see that girl over there with the long dark hair with the bangs?" she said pointing to her and Tenten also recognized her eyes to be the same lavender color as Neji's. Tenten nodded. "She's Hinata Hyuuga. She is our sketch artist, you'll be meeting her latter on. She's also a relative of Neji. Cousins to be exact. She's really shy and timid but a great loyal friend. Over there is Naruto who just got yelled at by Neji for goofing off. He's the guy who discovers the murder weapons to a crime. He's a real idiot though but he is a good guy over all. And over there is Shino he determined where evidents comes from and the last girl with the long blond hair is Ino. She's our photographer and there are some others back at the lab that you might meet later on."

"I see." Tenten replied grabbing a big cream filled powdered donut.

"Okay. Sakura lets head back. We've done all we can here." said Neji walking towards them.

"Where are we heading?" Tenten asked looking at his cold expression, clueless.

"Where else we going to take you to the lab and have you sign the Witness Protection applications and then get you to Hin-" Neji was interrupted by Tenten's protests.

"What you mean is we'll go to the lab get the sketch and the send me home on my own." said Tenten stubbornly.

"Tenten, I really do think you should listen to Neji on this. If you don't go into witness protection you'll become an easy target for the killer to find." Sakura said trying to convince her.

"Sorry Sakura but my minds made up. I'm not going. Who knows maybe he will come looking for me and I might be able to get my revenge for Yume or I might just be killed, who knows." she said determinedly, which then made Sakura gave up hope of trying to convince her to go into witness protection quietly and gave Neji a look that had said 'convince-her-please'.

"Oh don't worry, I'll get you into witness protection weather you like it or not. You have to because you have just witnessed a major serial killer kill another victim." He said confidently.

"The 'victim' had a name, Yume, so stop calling her victim and we'll see about you getting me in." Tenten then slide in to the front seat and shut the door sticking her tongue out at him.

"Childish." whispered Neji sliding into Sakura's back set while Sakura had went around to the drivers seat. Once she got in she turned on the engine and started to drive.

The drive was too quite for Tenten but she was feeling too tired to break it so instead she had watched the city light go by as they past and she gradual fell asleep leaning on the car door.

* * *

That's it for now though i have already started working on the next chapter. Please review. Oh and a special thanks to my first reviews:

Princess of Storms

Kyra-Mitsu

Merciless Ruby

Jeni

soar2survive

bye -mewmewmemint


End file.
